This application represents the first joint application of the newly formed ECOG/ACRIN alliance to build upon ECOG's long history as a successful Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) Research Base. The ECOG and ACRIN leadership recognize the opportunity to strengthen their mutual scientific programs, ECOG Cancer Prevention and Control research base with ACRIN's complementary expertise in early detection, imaging diagnosis, and cost and comparative effectiveness organizations, are proposing a bold, integrated cancer prevention and control scientific program. The program will have two major foci: (1) Patient-Centered Outcomes and Survivorship and (2) Early Detection, Diagnosis and Prevention. Specific Aims of the program: 1)To develop personalized early detection strategies to reduce false positives and improve screening outcomes; 2)To contribute to state-of-the-science research in patient centered outcomes and health care related cost measurement and analysis in the context of cancer clinical trials; 3)To enroll patients onto high-quality, meaningful prevention and symptom management trials that add to our understanding of the prevention or elimination of suffering attributable to cancer; 4)To advance our understanding of cancer survivorship and design interventions to address related issues; 5)To develop biomarker-driven chemoprevention trials based on state-of the-science preclinical data that ultimately translate into national trials through the ECOG prevention group and CCOP members; 6)To continue to develop treatment protocols particularly suitable for the CCOP members of ECOG and their patients; 7)To expand development of programs to increase the accrual of minority populations to ECOG trials with a focus on disparity intervention; 8)To improve support for protocol development, data management, and analysis by enhancing the dedicated infrastructure within the ECOG Coordinating Center for the cancer control and prevention program to include cost effectiveness methodology; and 9)To foster collaboration between scientific committees and the Patient-Centered Outcomes and Survivorship Committee and the Early Detection, Diagnosis and Prevention Committee.